He is my Sin
by Ryuusai
Summary: Songfic. He caido...el es mi pecado. oO Horo y Ren tienen 21 años o.Oambos borrachos. que pasara? xD lemmon. Oneshoot. Yaoi HoroxRen xD


Atencion: TT Shaman King no es mio, los personajes tampoco y la cancion menos ToT pero me voy a wiñar a Rencito y a Horito un rato para el fic xD ok?(wiñar es robar xD es un chilenismo xP)

Aclaraciones:

_**Cancion**_

_Autora's POV_

Horo's POV

----------------------------------------------------------oo-------------------------------------------------------

Volvíamos de una de las tantas borracheras juntos. Pero hoy fue diferente...no fue Ryu, no fue el moreno, no fue Yoh, ni manta, ni Lizerg...nadie mas que Ren y yo. No tenía nada de malo, ambos teníamos 21 años, y habiamos sido amigos-rivales desde que teníamos 14. Pero como dije...terminamos de forma diferente...muy diferente.

Una vez ya ambos embriagados hasta el alma, nos fuimos de aquel bar, y llegamos a una plaza que estaba desolada a esas horas. Reiamos de estupideces, por ejemplo...de una ancianita que iba cruzando la calle y cuando un hombre de unos 40 años intentó ayudarla, esta lo baño a golpes con su bolso xD. Y bueno, nos quedamos mirando el cielo, como si fuera lo mas interesante que había visto nunca, creo que pasaron 10 minutos desde que comenzamos a mirar el cielo, cuando noté que Ren me estaba mirando...Dios...se ve irresistible...

_**Take heed, dear heart**_

_**Once apart, he can touch nor me nor you**_

_**Dressed as one**_

_**A wolf will betray a lamb.**_

Sus labios entreabiertos, sus mejillas levemente sonrosadas por tanto alcohol, y su ojos mirandome de forma provocadora...Se acercaba a mi lentamente, procurando rozar su cuerpo contra el mio. Hasta que pude sentir sus labios contra los mios...fundiendose en un beso lento, sin embargo lleno de pasión. Enlacé su delgada cintura con brazo, mientras que mi otra mano acariciaba su espalda...El cruzaba sus brazos tras mi cuello acarciando con una de sus manos mi cabeza, haciendo que profundizara mas el beso...un momento perfecto...

_**Lead astray the gazers**_

_**The razors on your seducing skin**_

_**In the meadow of sinful thoughts**_

_**Every flowers perfect**_

No se como, llegamos a su departamento, entre besos y caricias cada ves mas acalorados, nos fuimos directo a su habitacion...Pero algo me molestaba...¿Era esto solo por deseo?...Sentí ganas de preguntarselo...Hasta que sentí una de las manos del chino acariciando mi miembro sobre la ropa...Me deje llevar por el placer

_**To paradise with pleasure haunted by fear**_

Se que esto esta mal...un pecado...Sin embargo, no es facil resistirse a estas tentaciones... Y esta tentacion tenía el nombre de Ren Tao...

Le fui quitando todo lentamente, probando cada centimetro de su piel, sintiendo como se retorcia de placer bajo mi cuerpo, escuchando con satisfraccion todos sus gemidos...Era excitante tenerlo así... era mi pecado mas oscuro...

_**A sin for him**_

_**Desire within**_

_**A burning veil**_

_**For the bride too dear for him**_

_**A sin for him**_

_**Desire within**_

_**Fall in love with your deep dark sin**_

Ahora ya he caido...Deje sentir todo lo que no había sentido jamas...

_**I am the Fallen**_

_**You are what my sins enclose**_

_**Lust is not as creative**_

_**As its discovery**_

_Horo llevó sus dedos a la boca de Ren, el cual los lamió con deseo. Luego llevo sus dedos a la entrada de Ren, dilatandola, y moviendo sus dedos en forma circular...De parte de Ren solo se escuchó un leve quejido, que fue callado por los labios de Horo en un dulce beso. Intentando sin palabras decil lo siento´. El Tao se aferró fuertemente a la espalda de Horo, sintiendo como los dedos del ainu eran reemplazados por su miembro._

_**To paradise with pleasure haunted by fear**_

_Horo comenzó a moverse lentamente, esperando a que Ren se acostumbrara a la intromision (ejem 9w9), aunque no duró mucho...  
-Horo! ah...por favor, mas!...ah!...mas rapido! ahhh..._

_Comenzó a aumentar el ritmo, sintiendo como una oleada de calor y escalofrios lo recorrian entero...el paraiso del placer._

_**A sin for him**_

_**Desire within**_

_**A burning veil**_

_**For the bride too dear for him**_

_**A sin for him**_

_**Desire within**_

_**Fall in love with your deep dark sin**_

_Ren se deshacia en gemidos, siendo el final el mas fuerte, aferrandose a Horo y escondiendo su cabeza en el cuello del ainu. El primero en terminar fue Ren, manchando el vientre del ainu, quien poco despues se vino dentro del chico de china._

_**Bless me, undress me**_

_**Pick your prey in a wicked way**_

_**God I must confess...**_

_**...I do envy the sinners**_

_A la mañana siguiente, el primero en despertar fue el ainu, cuando sintió los leves rayos del sol sobre su rostro, y teniendo aún al chino entre su brazos, el cual yacía bastante comodo y con una apacible expresion._

-o.o... -No asimilaba aun nada- O/o! WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! O/O

-Que dem...o.o -Ren tampoco asimilaba- O/o HOTOHOTO QUE DEMONIOS HACES TU EN MI CAMA! >/ 

-eso quisiera saber TT-TT...o/o

Poco a poco comienzo a recordar...y los colores se me suben al rostro, creo que Ren tambien lo esta recordando, porque esta cada vez mas sonrojado. Pero...no me arrepiento.

-Ren...

Me acerqué a el, y le di un suave beso en su mejilla, haciendo que este me mirara con ojos brillantes... se le comenzaban a cristalizar...momento O.o Ren llorando!.

Se lanzó a mis brazos, buscando proteccion. Lo rodee con mi brazos, y apoye mi menton en su hombro. Creo que el pensó que para mi fue solo una aventura...pero...

-Ren...Te amo...Eres muy importante para mi...

Dije solo para que el me escuchara, y en respuesta el me abrazó mas fuerte, y me dijo:

-Yo tambien, baka...

Claro que me sentí la persona mas importante del mundo -...si no fuera porque me dijo baka T.TU, pero no importa, ya tendré tiempo para reclamarselo...

Y ahora que lo recuerdo, lo que pensaba anoche.

"...El es mi pecado..."

-----------------------------------------------------oo----------------------------------------------------

Waaaa! o mi primer fic de Shaman King xD esta con una cancion de Nightwish o.o xD originalmente se llama "she is my sin" xD pero como Rencito es hombrecito quedo "he is my sin" xDU (hombrecito porque es bajito! o xD)

Reviews please xD se aceptan tomatazos, pastelasos, etc xD o tengo hambre y la mejor forma de tener comida es escribir algo pa que te lo critiquen xD jajajaja


End file.
